How About Our Love? Our Love
by pinkred1004
Summary: Setelah pindah ke Seoul Yesung masih berhubungan dengan Siwon


How About Our Love? {Our Love}

Pairing : KyuSung and WonSung

Summary: Setelah pindah ke Seoul Yesung masih berhubungan dengan Siwon

Ini sudah lima tahun dari kejadian menyakitkan itu ..Bahkan sampai sekarang aku sudah menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan ayahku dan banyak yeoja atau namja berstatus uke yang mengejarku tapi..tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakan mu.

"Siwonnie" panggil seseorang yang mampu membuat ku mengalihkan padanganku dari figura yang berisi photo diriku dan hmm yesung.

"Hmm..Wae Chullie?"Tanyaku pada Heechul yah dia adalah sahabatku dia yang menemaniku setelah Yesung meningalkanku. Bahkan ia tahu semua moment ku dengan Yesung yah.. semuanya

"Kau masih memikirkanya?"Tanya Heechul dengan wajah yan tak dapatku artikan tapi yang aku lebih lihat kekhawatiran muncul disana.

"Yaa..tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya.. Selalu.. Aku yakin pada suatu hari nanti kami bisa bersatu."jawabku sambil memandang kosong figura di hadapan meja kerjaku.

 _You are the one~~~_

Telephon genggamku berbunyi dan berhasil menghancurkan lamunanku. Kuraih telepon ku dan melihat siapa yang menelepon ku. 'Shim Ahjusii'

Tanpaku sadari kedua mataku berbinar senang

"Siapa itu wonnie?" tanya Heechul . "Shim ahjussi" Balasku senang malah kelewat senang.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Jinja Ahjussi?!"

"..."

"Baiklah Ahjussi terimakasih sudah membantu"

Kuputuskan sambungan Telephonku dan langsung menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya erat.

"Chullie aku sudah menemukanya .." Teriaku sambil terus memeluk Heechul erat

"Ah.. Tidak sia-sia aku mencarinya selama lima tahun belakangan ini" Seru ku masih dengan memeluk Heechul dan senyuman bahagia yang tak akan luntur .

"Aku harus ke apartemennya sekarang . .Doakan aku ya chullie semoga dia belum dimiliki seseorang" Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan heechul di ruanganku sendiri.

Heechul hanya dapat memandang kepergian siwon dengan sedih ' Wonnie bisakah kau melirikku sedikit saja . Asalkau tahu aku sudah mencintai mu dari 5 tahun yang lalu'

"Mungkin ini tempatnya" Ku langkahkan kakiku ke lobi apartement mewah di kawasan Gangnam ini. Ku pencet tombol lift dan segera masuk ke dalam lift

"Woah..Ku rasa sekarang Sungie sudah menjadi orang yang sukses kirakira dia bekerja apa?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa .

TING

Ku lagkahkan kakiku keluar dari lift dan mulai mencari kamar yang di tempati Yesung.

"2012,2013,2014,gotcha 2015" Ku pencet tombol bel di samping pintu kamar .

Tin Tong

Ini sudah ke lima belas kalinya aku memencet bel apartement Yesung tapi tidak ada yang membukakanya,Dengan langkah gontai ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan pintu apartement Yesung.

Other Side

"Iya Evil cerewet sekarang aku sudah akan berangkat"ucapku pada line seberang

"..."

" bisa sendiri Kyunnie "ucapku sambil mempercepat lankahku

"..."

"Ne ne .Anyeong" Kututup telephonku dan melangkah keluar sengaja mataku menangkap seorang namja yang familiar di pintu terehenti saat di kepalaku muncul satu nama.

'Wonnie?Kenapa dia ada disin?' innerku sambil trus menatap kepergian namja itu. Ku gelengkah kepalaku 'Mungkin aku salah lihat' Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju pintu Barat.

Back to Siwon

' **Brukk** ' Ku jatuhkan diriku di kasur empuk ukuran king size ku ini dengan kasar.

"Apa Yesung Hyung Sesibuk itu sampai-sampai dia tidak ada dirumah di jam pulang kerja seperti ini?" Ucapku entah pada siapa.

"Aku harus cari tahu dia bekerja apa sekarang"Lanjutku dan langsung bangkit dari kasurku dan dengan semangatnya menyambar telepon genggamku dan mengirim pesan ke Shim Ahjussi.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjemputnya besok jika aku tahu tempat dia berkerja"Ku letakan kembali handphone ku dan kembali berbaring di kasur ku dan memulai mimpi yang indah hm...mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Yesung hyung.

Other Side.

"Kyunnie kau dimana?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa .Ya..sekarang aku berada di Galeri lukis Kyuhyun sebelumnya aku ingin menjelaskan sebernarnya Kyuhyun adalah seorang Direktur di Cho Corp galeri ini hanya untuk menyimpan lukisannya saja ya..dia sangat hobi melukis jadi dia memeliki galeri ini. Aish..tadi dia menelpon ku untuk datang kenapa malah sekarang dia tidak ada? Ku langkahkan kakiku mengelilingi Galeri yang menurutku cukup besar untuk satu orang berjalanan sendirian.

"Kyunnie ~!"Ucapku lebih keras.

 **Tik**

Tiba-tiba lampu di Galeri ini mati semuanya sekali lagi semuanya dan itu sanggup membuatku merinding karena aku sendirian. Ku langkahkaan kaki ku perlahan ke dinding terdekat.

"Yakk Cho ini tidak lucu cepat keluar"Teriakku sambil terus melangkah

 **TIK**

Lampu paling pojok Galeri menyala .Ku langkah kaki ku menuju sumber cahaya itu . Langkahku terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjarak lima langkah dariku .Kulihat dia berjalan mendekati ku.

 **Tap**

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depanku .Aku baru menyadari kalau sekarang Kyuhyun menggunaka Jas hitam yang membuatnya ehm.. lebih tampan .Ia membungkuk lalu mengadahkan tanganya bbermaksud untuk menggandeng tanganku dengan perlahan ku raih tanganya dan ia kembali tegak dan tersenyum lembut .

Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku. Dan kami berjalan ke pojok ruangan yang ternyata di sana terdapat panggung kecil yang di tengah-tengahnya ada piano yang di kelilingi oleh lilin-lilin kecil. Lalu kami duduk di bangku depan piano lalu tidak lama terdengar alunan indah piano yang dimainkan Kyuhyun .Dengan berlahan ku tutup kedua mataku dan menikmati alunan musik yang tercipta dari permainan piano Kyuhyun.

 **Ting**

Tanpa di sadari nada final dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun bermunyi dan memaksaku untuk terbangun dari permainan indah sadari Kyuhyun sudah berada di depanku. Lalu dia meraih tanganku lalu berlutut.

"Yesung-ah ini sudah tahun ke-4 kita sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi ..Will you marry me?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatapku lembut.

Kutatap matanya untuk mencari kebohongan di kedua matanya tapi.. yang kudapat hanya tatapan kelembutan ,kepastian, cinta tanpa ada satupun kebohongan disana. Ku tarik tanganku dari genggamanya.

"Kyu maaf tapi aku..."

"Sekarang dia bekerja menjadi Dosen fakultas seni "Ucap Shin Ahjussi

"Hmm..Baiklah..Apa dia hari ini ada jadwal?" Tanyaku pada Shin Ahjussi dengan penuh harapan

"Ada sajangnim nanti dia akan mengajar pada pukul 10 pagi dan selesai pada pukul 2 siang"

"Baik lah kalau begitu terimakasih ahjussi"Ucapku pada Shim Ahjussi .Shim ahjussi membungkuuk lalu meninggalkan ruanganku.

Baiklah Hyunggie aku akan ke tempat mu bekerja jam 1 dan kita akan kembali sadar kedua bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum simpul.

"Bahkan sekarang sudah jam 1 lewat kenapa Yesung hyung belum juga keluar?"Tanyaku entah pada siapa sambil terus melihat jam di tanganku dan ke arah pintu utama kampus ini. Gotcha itu dia Yesung hyung . Dengan semangat kulangkahkan kaki ku ke arahnya .Langkahku berhenti saat ada mobil berhenti tepat didepan Yesung Hyung .Taklama keluar namja dan langsung memeluk Yesung Hyung dan dia membukakan kembali pintu untuk Yesung dan kembali kekursi pengemudi.

Kejadian itu mampu membuat senyumku luntur .Dengan langkah gontai ku langkahkan kembali kakiku menuju mobilku .Kududukan diriku di kursi penumpang mobil ini sambil terus menerka-nerka siapa namja itu.

"Ahjussi tolong cari tahu siapa namja yang tadi bersama Yesung Hyung"Ucapku dengan nada lesu.

"Baik Sajangnim"Jawab Shim Ahjussi lalu mengemudikan mobbilku kembali ke kantor.

"Shit!Kenapa kejadian kemarin masih terpikir dalam benak ku " dengan kasar ku acak-acak rambutku . Dan mengambil Handphone ku bermaksud untuk menelpon Shim Ahjusii

 **Tok tok tok**

Ku taruh kembali Handphone ku di laci meja dan fokus kembali kepada dokumen di depan mataku

"Masuk"Ujarku dengan pandangan tertuju pada dokumen. Lalu masuklah Shim Ahjussi dan membungkuk kearahku. Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada pintu bermaksud untuk tahu siapaa yang datang.

"Duduklah ahjussi"Shim Ahjussi menurutiku dan langsung duduk.

"Jadi siapa namja itu ahjussi?"Tanyaku dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Namja itu adalah..."

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat menuju lobi kantorku tanpa mempedulikan semua sapaan dari pegawaiku.

"Siwon!"Panggil seseorang yang kupastikan itu adalah Heechul

"Wonnie kau ingin kemana?"Tanyanya sambil mensejajarkan langkahya dengan ku walaupun hasilnya sia –sia karena dia pasti akan selalu tertingsl di belakangku.

"Yak Siwonnie!"Teriak nya yang tentu tidak ku indahkan

Tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang terus meneriaki ku dan terus bertanya aku ingin kemana. Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat dan langsung menuju mobilku. Ku buka pintu mobil ku dengan kasar dan mulai menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Tak peduli sudah berapa lampu merah ku lewati yang penting tujuan ku satu Yesung hyung.

"Shit! Kenapa harus macet "Ucapku penuh dengan jalanan di depanku yang sangat -tiba pikiranku teringat dengan perkataan Shim Ahjussi tadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Jadi siapa namja itu ahjussi?"Tanyaku dengan pandangan penuh saja aku berharap namja itu hanya teman atau tidak saudara atau adiknya.**_

" _ **Namja itu adalah tunangan dari Kim Yesung"jawab Kim Ahjussi .Seketika harapanku hancur sudah seperti musnah dibawa oleh angin.**_

" _ **Ahjussi apa sekarang Yesung hyung ada jadwal?"Tanyaku dengan lesu.**_

" _ **Ada tapi 30menit lagi akan usai "Tanpa menunggu lama langsung ku sambar kunci mobilku dan melangkah keluar rungan ku.**_

Other side

"Huhh..hari ini sangat melelahkan."Ucapku sambil memijit ringan langkahkan kaki ku menuju depan pintu gerbang kampus

"Yesung hyung!"Pangil seseorang ku balikan badanku .Seketika nafasku berhenti saat melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Siwon"ucapkuu lirih.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?"Lanjutku. "hmm baik"Jawab Siwon dengan senyuman itu masih sama dengan 5 tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di cafe saja?"Tanya Siwon

"hmm sepertinya tidak buruk"jawabku lalu mengikutinya ke cafe di depan universitas ini.

" kabarmu hyung?"Tanya siwon

"Baik" Jawab yesung seadanya sambil menatap siwon dengan senyuman. Lalu suasana kembali sepi tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan kata. Mereka hanya menatap gelas kopi yang mereka pesan.

"Hyung ..Kembalilah padaku"Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat yesung kaget ..

"Tapi Wonnie aku sudah punya.." "Ya.. aku tahu tapi tak bisakah kau kembali pada ku?"sela Siwon

"Maaf aku tidak bisa wonnie"Jawab Yesung sambil tertunduk .Lalu hening menyelimuti mereka kembali.

"Kenapa? Apa alasan mu masih bersamanya?"Tanya Siwon. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menerawang jauh.

"Karena..."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Yesung-ah ini sudah tahun ke-4 kita sudah tidak bisa menahanya lebih lama you marry me?"tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.**_

 _ **Kutatap matanya untuk mencari kebohongan disana namun yang ku temukan hanya kelembbutan, kejujuran, dan kesungguhan.**_

 _ **Ku tarik kembali tanganku dari genggamanya**_

" _ **Maaf kyuh tapi.."Ku hentikan sejenak perkataan ku dan kulihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedang cemas membuat ku tersenyum geli."Maaf kyu aku tidak bisa menolak lamaran mu"Dengan bahagia Kyuhyun memeluk ku**_

" _ **Terimakasih Yesung terimakasih.."ucapnya masih dengan memelukku.**_

" _ **Tapi kenapa kau menerimaku?" tanyanya masih setia memelukku**_

" _ **Hmm.. Kau berbeda selama aku berpacaran baru kali ini aku merasakan debbaran yang berbeda denganmu khawatir jika tidak bertemu dan hanya ingin selalu berada di sekitarmu .."**_

"Dia adalah oksigen bagi ku aku tak bisa hidup tanpa nya"Ucap Yesung lalu menatap siwon

"Maaf siwon-ah aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu aku sudah terlanjur jatuh padanya terlalu dalam"ucap Yesung saat melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Tidak apa hyung asalkan kau bahagia aku akan bahagia .Terimakasih karena pernah menjadi melikiku, mengisi hari-hari ku dengan mu. Semoga ku bbahagia Hyung"Ucap siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung .

Yesung hanya dapat menatap kepergian Siwon nanar."Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku Siwon-ah"Ucap Yesung entah pada siapa .Ia terus menatap Kepergian mobil siwon.

 **Kringg**

Suara handphone Yesung bberhasil membuyarkan lamunanya .Dilihatnya nama penelpon tanpa sadar bbiir yesung membentuk senyuman

"Yeobuseyo..Kyunie ada apa?"jawab yesung sambil melangkah keluar cafe

 _ **END**_

 _ **HUAH...AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA NIH FANFIC SETELAH TERLANTAR SEKIAN LAMA..**_

 _ **OH IYA JANGAN LUPA RCL YA..^^**_

 _ **DON'T BE SILENT READERS**_

 _ **BYE MUACHHH**_


End file.
